


The Family of the Fair Lady, Enterprise

by FRANKENSTINWENTMAD



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awwwww sheeeit, BAMF!Jim, Daddy!Spock, I should not be allowed to have nice things, Mummy!Jim, Scotty could be the crazy uncle, The Enterprise is on drugs, Why have I done this., Why., bamf!spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FRANKENSTINWENTMAD/pseuds/FRANKENSTINWENTMAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Chekov got stark raving drunk for the very first time, which was Jim's fault. Then Scotty decided to keep it up, which encouraged the young teenager further and subsequently, the Enterprise as a whole. Which, still makes it Jim's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family of the Fair Lady, Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Star Trek Reboot for the first time and tumblr has informed me of the superior gay-ness of STID (which I swear I read as STD). So this is set after STID and has a few tweeks to it to make me happy.
> 
> Tweeks: Nyota and Spock were like nerdy best friends. Nyota wanted to paint his toenails and talk boys (not that it would ever happen). Spock was just happy for a friend. Nyota didn't ever kiss Spock or anything, and is head of the "Spirk" shipping society on the Enterprise. Chekov is probably her protege. 
> 
> Pike is not dead.
> 
> Spock has harbored a Vulcan crush on Jim since the beginning of time.
> 
> Jim likes to rile Spock up because he has harbored a crush on Spock for just as long, and gets horny when Spock goes into grumpy-cat mode.
> 
> Khan's blood has caused Jim to be a superhuman, Spock now has an equal strength fighting partner. According to everyone but Spock and Jim (who are unaware they apparently do this), this means kinky rough sex. What this actually means is Jim will punch anyone who threatens his babies through a wall and right into Spock, who will handle the situation with the utmost care (see: murder that fucker so they no longer exist in ANY universe).
> 
> Probably other things too.

"Haaaaappy birthday, dear Chekov! Haaaaappy birthday to you!" joyous cheers and clapping rang throughout the mess hall as a cake was presented in front of the young ensign, candles brightening the embarrased flush on the Russian's face.

"Th-Thank you, ewebody." he mumbled, and blew out the candles.

"Alright!" Jim clapped his hands together and the wrapped a hand around Chekov's shoulder. "It is time, ladies and gentlemen, to truly initiate young Chekov here into adulthood. Bones! Scotty! Bring out your finest!" By finest, Jim meant best alcohol either of them possessed/had brewed on the engineering deck.

Chekov laughed. "You know in Russia, we drink from a wery young age."

"Who cares. You are going to get piss drunk," Jim poured the young officer a drink. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

There was, in fact, nothing Chekov could do about it. And that was Jim's first mistake.

Sadly, Jim also had a shift the next day, so he couldn't get drunk. Second mistake.

* * *

"But, he did. And zat's why the Enterprise isn't weally a thuip!" Chekov slurred into Sulu's shoulder. He felt funny. And he wasn't quite sure if the feeling of spiders all over his body was a good thing.

"'s so a ship." Sulu whined. "I drive-fly-whatever her. She goes 'vroom' 'cause I make her, and Capt- Kep-Cay," Sulu paused and squinted at Jim. He pointed. "That guy, Spock's boyfriend, says so."

Jim spluttered on his water. Spock's boyfriend? Only in his best dreams.

"Ooooooooh. Okay. But... Zat's mummy." Chekov squinted at Jim.

"Okay kiddo. Enough go-go juice for you." Jim hauled the kid over his shoulder with ease. "Spock, help Mr Sulu over here, would you?"

Spock copied Jim with Sulu and motioed for him to lead the way.

Chekov giggled. "Seeeeee. Mummy and Daddy wilw always be zere for us."

Spock's ears flushed green.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but I'm short on time and am gonna do a longer chapter after. Hopefully a few chapters.


End file.
